versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Gingka Hagane
Gingka Hagane is the main protagonist of the Beyblade Metal Saga. The son of Koma Village Blader Ryo Hagane, he seeks to uphold the purity of Beyblade and stop it from being used for evil, while having fun along the way. Background Many years ago, near the beginning of human civilization, two star fragments crashed to the Earth. One contained a power of light and hope. The other contained a power of destruction, sowing greed and evil in those who wielded it. The former became Pegasus, the latter L-Drago. And for thousands of years, these Beys shaped history, winning wars, parting the seas, and much more. All Beys are descendants of these two. And many years later, a boy was born, one who would wield the original Pegasus Bey for himself to save the world. After supposedly watching his father die, Gingka took up Pegasus to hunt down his father's "killer", Ryuga and his Bey, the original L-Drago. Along the way, he grew close to several friends, who joined him in his quest to win the Battle Bladers tournament and defeat Ryuga. It was a long battle, but at last he succeeded, and became the world's number one blader, a title he defends to this day. Whether it's evil sealed demons, Spiral Energy laser cannons, or a simple Bey match, Gingka is always ready to fight to protect the honor of Beyblade Stats Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System Level 'to 'Galaxy Level '(Creates a galaxy using Pegasus's special move, and gives light to it. Can easily create the Pegasus Constellation) to possibly '''Universe Level '(Warps the fabric of reality of Pisces' pocket dimension) | 'Universe+ Level '(Should be far stronger than Doji and his Dark Wolf, which contained an entire dimension in its spirit form. Defeated Damian Hart and Hades Kerbecs, whose Gate to Hades contained a dimension. Defeats Twisted Tempo and Faust, which also contained a universe. Pegasus created a universe to seal itself within until the time was right) | At least Universe+ Level (Far stronger than before after becoming a Legendary Blader) | At least 'Universe+ Level '(Should be far stronger than previously) 'Speed: Beyond Massively Faster than Light '(Pegasus flew to another galaxy to use its special move, which was calculated to be this fast) | '''Beyond Massively Faster than Light (Should be faster than before) | Beyond Massively Faster than Light '(Should be even faster as a Legendary Blader) | '''Beyond Massively Faster than Light '(Should be faster than previously) 'Durability: Galaxy Level '(via scaling to Attack Potency) | 'At least Universe+ Level '(Able to withstand blows from Kerbecs and Twisted Tempo. Gingka himself withstood the fires of Kerbecs) | At least 'Universe+ Level '(Took attacks from the Legendary Bladers, which should be comparable to Gingka himself, and the God of Destruction Nemesis, who's superior to every other Legendary Blader except Gingka) | At least Universe+ Level (More durable than before) 'Hax: '''Statistics Amplification (Pegasus can grow much stronger in all stats through Centrifugal Force), Energy Absorption and Manipulation, Flight, Telekinesis (Can control and manipulate stars), Air Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (Storm Bringer creates a vacuum of heat energy), Reality Warping (Pegasus can change the fabric of Pisces pocket dimension into a universe), Soul Manipulation (Can transform into its spirit beast form; Pegasus absorbed the souls of Kyoya, Hikaru and Tsubasa to grow more powerful), Power Mimicry (Is able to replicate the abilities of other beys), Durability Negation (Storm Bringer is able to destroy the spirit forms of other beys), Forcefield Creation (Can create a barrier made out of an energy vacuum), Portal Creation (Storm Bringer can open a portal to another universe), Light Manipulation, Creation (Pegasus created a Galaxy to use for Galaxy Nova), Can survive in outer space, Regeneration (Pegasus's spirit can come back even after it's body is destroyed by an opponent; Pegasus's spirit was reborn inside Galaxy Pegasus), and Resistance to Power and Energy Absorption (Pegasus can resist L-Drago's ability to absorb an opponents power for itself), as well as Immunity to Conventional Mind Manipulation as a beyblade | All previous abilities at much higher levels, plus Telepathy (Galaxy Pegasus can speak telepathically with Gingka), BFR (Pegasus can teleport Gingka between different universes), Duplication (Pegasus's special move, Stardust Driver, allows it to clone itself when attacking), Energy Absorption (Pegasus absorbed Twisted Tempo's Spiral Force so it could release it in outer space), and Resistance to Petrification (Pegasus can overcome Gravity Destroyers Eye's of Medusa, which can petrify even a bey's spirit), Soul Manipulation (Pegasus can resist and put out Hades Kerbecs's flames, which can burn souls to nothing), Gravity Manipulation, and Space-Time Manipulation (Pegasus can resist Gravity Destroyer's gravity abilities, such as Eyes of Medusa; Pegasus can break out from inside Twisted Tempo's Black Hole, which can also control space and time) | All previous abilities at much higher levels, plus Reactive Evolution, Limited Transformation via Mode Changing, Sealing (Is one of the 4 season legendary beys, who can use Gaia's power to form Zeus's barrier when together), Can use Gaia's power to wield the power of the earth, Pocket Dimension Creation (Can create a pocket space of nothingness), Power and Energy Absorption (Pegasus absorbed the powers of all the Legendary Bladers beys, and all beys in the world, to take on Nemesis) | All abilities at much higher levels 'Intelligence: Average (Gingka is capable of good Bey strategies on the fly, but generally charges in headfirst and is somewhat naive and stupid in other areas, like being easily coerced with food) Stamina: '''Extremely High (Beys can spin for a very long time, even when their "legs" are broken, thanks to their spirits regenerating) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Blader's Spirit: When in an intense battle, Gingka's Blader Spirit manifests as a blue aura around Gingka, enabling him to power up his Bey with his own spirit Techniques * Pegasus Starblast Attack: Pegasus flies high into the sky to come back downward for a powerful strike. * Pegasus Meteor Shower Attack: By summoning the Pegasus Constellation, Pegasus flies down from space to strike at the opponent empowered by strong energy. * Pegasus Tornado Wing: Pegasus creates a powerful tornado, similar to Leones Lion Gale Force Wall. * Pegasus Storm Bringer: Pegasus swiftly moves around at high speeds, to generate energy and heat to create an updraft that lifts the opponent into the air, and then creates an energy vacuum to cut through the air current to deliver a powerful strike. * Pegasus Galaxy Nova: Pegasus flies far into space and creates a galaxy and quickly flies into it to come traveling back down at the opponent with a swirling energy blast. * Pegasus Starbooster Attack: Pegasus flies high into the sky to come back downward with an attack surrounded by powerful energy. * Pegasus Stardust Driver: Like Galaxy Nova, Pegasus flies far into space and creates a galaxy to come back from with a powerful energy-blast, but also creates duplicates. * Pegasus Cosmic Tornado: Pegasus activates its Final Drive Mode, to restore any lost power, and spins rapidly to either strike at the opponent or create a tornado of energy. * Pegasus Shining Wind: Pegasus creates a tornado out of powerful shining energy to fly to and back from the other end of the Universe, with Gingka's spirit, for a powerful energy-blast. * Pegasus Super Cosmic Nova: Used only when Shining Wind and Cosmic Tornado are used one after another. After using Cosmic Tornado, Pegasus generates even more power in the form of an energy tornado to activate Super Cosmic Nova and finish the opponent off. Equipment * Storm Pegasus: Gingka's first Bey, which he received in Koma Village. A strong Attack Type Bey. * Galaxy Pegasus: After Storm Pegasus dissipated in the final battle against Ryuga, Gingka unlocked the power of Galaxy Pegasus at the top of Koma Mountain. The unique Performance Tip grants Galaxy Pegasus incredible speed, making all of its attacks hit very hard. * Cosmic Pegasus: After being struck with a star fragment, Pegasus evolved once again. It has gained a series of modes, including Upper Mode to boost the power of upper attacks, Smash Mode to make Smash attacks hit harder, Barrage Mode to unleash a series of quick jabs, and Final Drive Mode as a last resort, boosting Pegasus's speed and strength at the cost of stamina. * Samurai Pegasus: The evolution of Cosmic Pegasus, containing a Zero-G system to fight in Zero Gravity arenas. * Bey Launcher: What Gingka uses to launch his Beys. Key Metal Fusion | Metal Masters | Metal Fury | Shogun Steel Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Upon being unsealed, Galaxy Pegasus very casually creates the Pegasus Constellation * Beys are easily capable of smashing holes through metal, stone, and concrete * The collisions of strong Beys can devastate entire stadiums and ravaged a skyscraper sized arena * Gingka's Bey can create pillars of light that reach into the sky Speed/Reactions * Pegasus is fast enough to travel across water and sand * Can move faster than a tornado * Agile enough to jump across logs in the water * Capable of moving at FTE speeds Durability/Endurance * Was flung around by a tornado * Was attacked by 50 Beys at once and escaped without a scratch. * Pegasus was fine after having rocks crush it * Pegasus can keep fighting even when cracks appear on the Beyblade Skill/Intelligence * Gingka figured out how to crack the Green Hades stadium so he could use the cracks to gain traction for his Bey. * Learned the weakness of the Cyclone stadium Bey after seeing it performed on him. * Used the force of his opponent's attack combined with Pegasus' power to break through a seemingly indestructible cage. * Used the unique abilities of Galaxy Pegasus to create a new special move to defeat Gravity Destroyer. Powerscaling Gingka is pretty much the strongest character in the Metal Saga. The only ones who truly match Gingka in power are Kyoya Tategami and Ryuga. The Legendary Bladers and Rago aren't far behind, though. Weaknesses * Gingka is still kind of an idiot outside of Beyblade. * If a Bey's parts are damaged in a fight, Gingka has no way to fix them and it generally means a loss for him. * Has no offensive power without Pegasus * Somewhat overconfident * Can occasionally get really pissed off, causing him to make mistakes while battling * Bey fights drain his stamina despite him not actually fighting * His series is a massive Dragon Ball ripoff Sources The Beyblade Wiki(Special Moves and Beyblade names) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Light Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Galaxy Level Category:Universe+ Level Category:Multi-Solar System Level Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Healing Users Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Universe Level Category:Beyblade